Injustice: The Wrath of the Spider
by darthwolf
Summary: 5 años han pasado desde que Norman Osborn detonó una bomba en Nueva York, borrando a la "Cuidad que Nunca Duerme" del mapa. Eso lo cambio todo, y mas importante, eso quebró Spider-Man.
1. chapter 1

**Hace 5 años/Nueva York**

Un letrero del Daily Bugle se ve en el suelo, las letras apenas y legibles.

Alrededor, justo donde debería de ser Times Square solo se veía destrucción.

Los altos rascacielos que antes adornaban el lugar estaban derribados, no se alcanzaban a ver algún civil, pero aún así no presagiaba nada bueno.

La destrucción en sí era peor que la del 9-11, puesto que no quedó nadie.

La torre de los Avengers parecía haber recibido el menor daño, pero aún así se notaba que apenas y se podía mantener de pie.

Las noticias de todo el mundo cubrían el evento, y todas decían exactamente lo mismo: **NUEVA YORK DESTRUIDA- MILLONES MUERTOS.**

 **Hellicarrier de SHIELD**

Agentes de SHIELD corrían por la base, preparándose para las operaciones de rescate o solo para contactar a familiares y amigos que vivían cerca del área. Algunos solo veían en las pantallas incrédulos, que la cuidad que fue testigo de varias de las batallas más sangrientas hubiera sido destruida finalmente.

-¡Jajajajajajaja!- resonaba una risa desquiciada desde la sala de interrogación.

Numerosos agentes, sumamente armados, rodeaban el lugar, todos listos para disparar a la persona dentro de la sala.

-¡La bomba! ¿Dónde la conseguiste?- Tony Stark, Iron Man, le preguntó al hombre frente a él.

Norman Osborne, conocido comúnmente en la comunidad superheroica como el Green Goblin, miembro del Top 3 de los peores enemigos de Spider-Man.

-¿Por qué? ¿Quieres una?- le preguntó, el maquillaje verde en su piel junto a sus dientes amarillos solo reforzaban su imagen de lunático.- O espera, tu compañía solía venderla ¡JAJAJAJA!

En un arranque de ira, Iron Man sostuvo al villano del cuello, sus guantes fácilmente podían ahorcar al villano.

 ** _CRUMMM_**

Algo sacudió la sala, solo para que cuando ambos se hubieran dado cuenta, la puerta junto al muro entero ya hubiera sido derribado.

-Jejejeje- se rió Norman, al ver claramente de quién se trataba.

Peter Parker, el Amazing Spider-Man, el Amistoso Vecino, estaba entrando lentamente por el lugar.

-¿Peter?- preguntó Tony sin poder creerlo.- Tu...tu traje...

Y era cierto, el traje anteriormente rojo y azul ahora fue reemplazado por un traje blanco y negro, parecido al de Venom, solo que los ojos de este así como un par de "venas" que se veían por ahí emanaban energía.

- ** _Energía cósmica detectada señor_** \- su IA, Jarvis, le aviso a través de su comunicador.- **_Según las lecturas, concuerda con la energía que emitía en su estado como Capitán Universo hace tantos años._**

- _Esto solo va de mal en peor_ \- pensó Tony.

Spider-Man se quitó su máscara, mostrando que tan verdaderamente enojado se encontraba.

-Alejate de el- le dijo a Tony.

-Me estoy haciendo cargo yo- le dijo Tony.

Spider-Man lo ignoro, y de un segundo a otro ya se encontraba frente a Norman, la mesa siendo lo único que los separaba.

No importó de mucho, cuando de un solo movimiento Peter la mando a un lado, solo para levantar a Norman de su silla.

-Juju- se rió el maniaco.

Peter lo encaramó contra la pared, viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

-Me drogaste- siseo.- Me hiciste hacer...- su expresión se tornó atormentada, recordando los hechos con claridad.- MJ...mi hijo...

-Primero Gwen y ahora esa pelirroja- comentó Norman.- La gente que amas termina muriendo por tu culpa, ¿no?

Ante esto, Peter levantó su puño.

-Spider-Man. ¡No!- le gritó Tony.

Peter termino golpeando la pared a un lado de la cabeza de Norman.

-Ja- una risa seca escapó de Norman.- Por eso me caes bien Peter- puso una mano en su hombro.- No importa cuantas chicas termines matando, siempre regresas con el viejo Norman por más.

-¡Arghhh!- Peter lo evento al otro lado del cuarto.

-¿Piensas que puedes tener una familia?- preguntó Norman, levantandose del suelo.- ¿Qué encerrarme me reformará mágicamente?- llego hasta donde se encontraba la silla, solo para levantarla y sentarse en esta.- ¿Y qué estarán a salvo? Tan inteligente y tan tonto. Debes de traer locas a las mujeres con eso- comentó con saña.- Ahora vete, que tengo que escapar de aquí. Tal ves use alguna de las entradas secretas que deje.

Peter lo levanto nuevamente del cuello, sus ojos rojos del poder cósmico.

- **Suficiente** \- dijo Stark con su casco puesto, tratando de sostener a Peter solo para ser arrojado por este.

-Se que es...pronto- comentó Norman cómo podía en el agarre.- Pero, ¿crees que volverás a amar alguna vez?- le preguntó.- Tal vez esta vez no la mates tú mismo, es más, ¿por qué no lo hago esta vez yo? Después de todo yo soy el villano.

-¡AGHH!- el puño de Spider-Man salió disparado.

En ese preciso instante, todo parecía fluir en cámara lenta.

Tony preparando su Rayo Repulsor, Norman inclinando la cabeza, y Peter viendo cómo su puño se hundía en el pecho de su antiguo enemigo.

Lo único que se escuchó en ese momento, fue el sonido de la carne siendo quemada.

Y desde la luna, El Vigilante sentía algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo...miedo.

 _Wow._

 _Sin palabras para esto._

 _Con el poder del Capitán Universo de su lado, Peter tiene poder mas que suficiente para mantener su régimen._

 _Próximo capítulo vemos a los héroes del 616 llegar a este universo y conocer a la Insurgencia liderada por Iron Man._

 _Hagan sus apuestas,_

 _-¿qué héroes de 616 llegaran a este nuevo mundo?_

 _-¿quiénes conformarán la Insurgencia?_

 _-¿Quiénes el Régimen?_

 _-¿quién cumplirá el papel de Wonder Woman como pareja del nuevo líder?_

 _Espérenlo_

 _Bye :c_


	2. A un Nuevo Mundo

**Nueva York/Universo 616(tiempo actual)**

Como ya era costumbre, Nueva York experimentaba una de sus acostumbradas batallas entre héroes y villanos.

Gran parte de los héroes de la Tierra se encontraban luchando contra varios miembros de sus galerías de villanos.

En el cielo, Sam Wilson, el nuevo Capitán América, se encontraba en una batalla con el Buitre, uno de los enemigos principales de Spider-Man.

-Se lo voy a reconocer a Spidey, pelear contra este tipo es difícil\- dijo desde su comunicador.

-Si quieres cambiamos de lugar\- le ofreció Capitana Marvel

Carol Danvers junto a Iron Man y Iron Heart se encontraban luchando contra Hobgoblin y unos drones de este mismo.

-Seh, mejor me quedo con el anciano, ya casi es hora de su medicina en el asilo-

Jane Foster, la nueva Thor, se encontraba enfrascada en una combate muy parejo contra Terrax, el antiguo heraldo de Galactus.

-¡Este mundo le pertenecerá a Galactus!- gritó el ser de piel gris, solo para recibir un golpe en la cara de parte del martillo de Thor.

-¡Eso ya lo has dicho cientos de veces! ¡Y el mundo sigue aquí!- repuso la mujer.

En tierra, Peter Parker, el Amazing Spider-Man junto al resto del Spider-Clan, conformado por Kaine Parker/Scarlet Spider, Flash Thompson/Venom, Eddy Brock/Toxin y Miles Morales, el Spider-Man más joven, se encontraban luchando contra la encarnación más reciente de los Seis Siniestros.

-¡NO ME LLEVARAN A ESE AGUJERO DE NUEVA CUENTA!- rugió Matt Gargan, el Escorpión, tratando de clavarle su aguijón a Kaine.

El ultimo clon de Peter Parker dejó escapar un gruñido, para sacar sus propios aguijones y empezar un intercambio con el villano.

-¿Entonces para que saliste en primer lugar?- le preguntó el héroe.- Sí no supiera mejor, diría que te gusta que te pateen el trasero- comentó, antes de darle un uppercut en la mandíbula.

-¿Cómo lo llevas niño?- le preguntó Peter a Miles, esquivando ágilmente todos los ataques de Hydroman.

-Todo bien por aquí jefe- respondió el joven, quitándoles sus guantes a Shocker al mismo tiempo que le daba un rodillazo en el abdomen a dicho villano.

Venom y Toxin por su parte se encontraban lidiando con Sandman, Electro y Equinox.

Cerca del edifico Baxter, donde ahora residían Parker Industries, Ben Grimm y Jonny Storm, Frank Castle The Punisher, Daken y Laura Kinney, la nueva Wolverine, se encontraban luchando y haciendo retroceder a un pequeño ejército directo de la Zona Negativa.

-¡No se acaban!- gritó Jonny entre tanto ruido, lanzando un torrente continuo de fuego.

-No podremos hacer mucho hasta que se cierre el portal- comentó La Mole, lanzándole un auto a un grupo de insectos y continuar golpeando al resto.

La clon y el hijo de Logan se encontraban cortando todo a su camino, actuando como perfectas máquinas de matar.

-¡La última vez que les ayudo en algo!- gritó Punisher a los héroes, disparando una ráfaga continúa de balas desde su rifle de asalto.- ¡¿Dónde está McCoy con ese dispositivo para cerrar el portal?!

-¡Llegando!- anunció el miembro veterano de lo X-men, arrojando lo que parecía una esfera al portal que conectaba con la Zona Negativa, cerrándolo casi de inmediato.

En Times Square, Steve Rogers, el primer Capitán América, Natasha Romanov/Black Widow, Clint Barton/Hawkeye, Matt Murdock/Daredevil, Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman, Cindy Moon/Silk, Wade Wilson/Deadpool y Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver, se encontraban enfrentando a un par de agentes de HYDRA más Bullseye.

-¿Cómo va todo haya arriba?- preguntó Steve por su comunicador, lanzando su escudo triangular noqueando a varios agentes de HYDRA, que este rebote y que regrese con el.

-Bueno\- la voz de Tony Stark sonó.- Hobgoblin no es tan difícil como creía...es peor\- comentó el hombre de hierro.

-¿Has empezado a salir con alguien?- le preguntó de la nada Silk a Spider-Woman, ambas mujeres actuando en equipo atando a sus enemigos para luego electrocutarlos

-No he tenido tiempo para pensar en eso- admitió la mujer.- Gerry es mi única prioridad por el momento- contestó.- Además, siempre puedo recurrir a Pete, ambos tenemos una especie de acuerdo.

-¡Oye!- le recriminó Cindy, lanzándole un pedazo de asfalto a un robot.- ¡Peter es mi plan de respaldo! Puedes quedarte con Kaine si quieres.

-A pesar de que la charla es tan entretenida\- sonó una voz en los comunicadores de ambas.- ¡TODOS PODEMOS OÍRLAS!- les grito Kaine.- Ademas, ¡¿cómo es que Parker es el primer premio y yo soy él de consolación?!

-Siempre son los más callados- comentó Deadpool, cercenando cabezas a diestra y siniestra.

Ignorando al clon y al "Mercenario Bocazas", ambas mujeres intercambiaron miradas.

-Esto no se termina aquí- le dijo Cindy a Jessica, antes de irse columpiando por ahí.

QuickSilver corría por todos lados, desarmando a los soldados o rescatando a cualquier civil que haya quedado afuera.

En la cima de la pantalla del Bugle, Daredevil, Black Widow y Hawkeye se enfrentaban al asesino Bullseye.

Bullseye era considerado uno de los mejores combatientes cuerpo a cuerpo que había, pero contra las fuerzas combinadas de individuos que estaban a su mismo nivel, poco podía hacer.

 **-¡HULK APLASTA**!- la voz de Hulk proveniente Broadway llegó a los oídos de todos.

El gigante esmeralda se encontraba en un combate de fuerza contra Juggernaut en plena sección artística de Nueva York.

-¡Nadie detiene a Juggernaut!- rugió el enorme hombre, corriendo directamente contra el alter-ego de Bruce Banner.

 **-¡HULK ES EL MÁS FUERTE QUE EXISTE**!- rugió el gigante, impactando su puño contra el casco del Avatar de Cyttorak.

 ** _GOO-ONG_**

Un sonido parecido al de una campaña resonó en el lugar.

En la Isla Ellis, Scarlet Witch, Magik, Ghost Rider, Iron Fist, Vision y Doctor Strange estaban luchando contra un ejército de demonios liderados por Blackheart.

 ** _-¡Todos recibieran su sentencia_**!- declaró el portador del Espíritu de la Venganza, quemando a cientos de demonios con su propio fuego.

-¿No puedes decirles que retrocedan?- le preguntó Wanda a Illyana, desintegrando a varios demonios a nivel molecular.

-No estamos en el Limbo- comentó Magik, cortando a un demonio con su espada.- Aquí afuera no tengo poder alguno sobre ellos.

Danny y Vision se encontraban destrozando demonios a base de golpes.

Strange mismo se encontraba enfrentado a Blackheart.

En el Puente Lincoln, varios grupos de X-men junto a Blue Marvel, Luke Cage, Hulk/Amadeus Cho y un par de Inhumanos se encontraban luchando contra robots de última generación de AIM y a toda la Brigada de Demolición.

-¡¿Es que acaso estos tipos no saben hacer nada más que destruir?!- preguntó un enojado Amadeus Cho, golpeando a Bulldozer en el rostro.

-Niño, por algo se llaman Brigada de Demolición- le dijo Blue Marvel, comprimiendo a un robot con sus manos.- No le busques mucho sentido- aconsejo el héroe veterano.

-¡Spider-Man!\- la asustada voz de Nova llamó la atención del héroe de rojo y azul, quien se encontraba terminando de atar a los Seis Siniestros.- ¡Es Osborn! ¡Está en Central Park!

-¿Qué es lo que ese chiflado hizo ahora?- preguntó con cansancio.- ¿Liberó un ejército de Hulk-Goblins? ¿Está liderando una masa simbionte gigantesca?

-¡Oye!- eso le gano miradas afiladas de Venom y Toxin.

-¡Tiene una bomba!\- comentó el joven héroe, ganándose por completo la atención de todos los héroes.- ¡Según Viv, es una bomba termonuclear!

No necesitando oír nada más, Spider-Man junto a todo el Spider-clan ya se estaban columpiando a Central Park.

-¡Qué todos se dirijan a Central Park ahora!\- comando Steve.- ¡Tony, Riri, vean si pueden intervenir en los sistemas de la bomba; Magneto, prepárate por si tienes que hacerla levitar; Blue Marvel, Vision, Capitana Marvel, Hulk, La Mole, Collosus y Cage, vayan lo más rápido que puedan a Central Park; Strange, tú y tu equipo ideen algo, no podemos dejar que Osborn detone esa cosa!

En Central Park, Green Goblin y un pequeño ejército de sus duendes se encontraban peleando contra Nova, Ms. Marvel, el joven Cyclops y Viv Vision.

-¡Son tan adorables Vengadores Jr.!- dijo él desquiciado villano mientras volaba en su planeador y lanzaba calabazas explosivas, todo mientras rodeaba su preciada bomba.- ¡Lástima que no tengan ninguna rubia en el equipo! ¡Tengo una fijación por ellas!

-¡Miles no mentía cuando dijo que el tipo era un dolor en el trasero!- gritó Nova, disparando rayos cósmicos.

Aprovechando una oportunidad, Cyclops disparo un rayo óptico al planeador del duende, destruyendo una de las alas de este.

-¡Duende al agua!- dijo el hombre, solo para caer sobre varios de sus secuaces.

-¡NORMAAAAAN!- una voz extremadamente enojada sonó en el lugar, y al próximo instante, varios de los dientes del duende salieron por su boca, producto de un golpe de Spider-Man que arribó a tiempo.

-¡Peter~!- canturreo feliz Osborn.- ¡Ahora es una fiesta! Dime, ¿no trajiste alguna chica para romperle el cuello? Aunque antes tengo que tener un poco de diversión con ella.

-¡Acabemos con estos payasos!- dijo Kaine, llegando con el resto de las araña y empezar a golpear a las pandilla del Duende.

En ese momento, el resto de héroes empezaron a converger en Central Park.

-¿Acaso piensas que ganaron?- le preguntó Norman a Peter.

Justo en ese instante, el Sentido Arácnido de todas las arañas resonó con fuerza.

-¿Por qué tan nervioso?- le pregunta Norman.- La encendí solamente- mostrándole el detonador.- Este pequeño botoncito te tiene que preocupar- señalando el verde.- ¡Y es de mi color!

-¡Spider-Man! ¡Mantenlo ocupado!\- gritó una de las tantas voces de los presentes.

-Si lo haces, ocho millones de personas morirán- le dijo Peter.

-Ocho millones y 2 querido- repuso Goblin.- Iba a ver los fuegos artificiales de una distancia segura, pero ya que estás aquí...¿bailamos?

Todo pareció fluir en cámara lenta, en ese instante, varios héroes se iban acercando a la bomba de poco en poco.

El dedo de Norman iba descendiendo sobre el gatillo.

Conforme se acercaban, varios de los presentes empezaron a ser rodeados de un aura azul eléctrica, y aquellos cercanos a ellos lo notaron.

Para QuickSilver, fue más claro el ver cómo rayos de electricidad estática bailaron alrededor de todos.

Peter estaba por agarrar la mano de Norman.

 ** _FIUUUM_**

Tony cayó duro contra el suelo.

-¿Jarvis?- preguntó.- ¿Por qué no estoy muerto?- esperaba una respuesta.

Pero no hubo respuesta alguna de parte de la IA.

-¡Jarvis!-

Mismo resultado.

Un tanto asustado, Tony miro a su alrededor, y ahí estaba.

La bomba de Osborn armada y lista para explotar, con el gatillo tirado a un lado.

Entonces ahí fue cuando lo noto.

Todo a su alrededor se veía más...tecnológico.

Ni siquiera parecía Central Park más.

Entonces lo escucho.

Sirenas. Vehículos blindados y aéreo-deslizadores avanzados lo empezaron a rodear, armas apuntándole. Todos portando el mismo símbolo.

-¡Manos arriba y fuera de la armadura!\- demandó un soldado que iba bajando del camión.

-¡Manos arriba Iron Man!\- dijo otro de ellos.- Hazlo o te mato.

 _-¿Con qué así quieren jugar?_ \- pensó, poniendo sus manos en sus nuca.

En ese momento, un sonido ensordecedor se empezó a emitir de las bocinas de su armadura.

Los soldados se agarraron la cabeza y taparon los oídos, en un intento de disminuir el dolor.

Iron Man activó su modo de sigilo para desaparecer, dejando a unos más que confundidos soldados.

 **XXX**

-Principiantes- dijo un soldado, portaba el mismo uniforme negro junto al mismo símbolo de los que confrontaron a Tony hace un par de horas.

-La próxima vez mejor borren el disco duro- dijo otro, metiendo a un adolescente a un camión para prisioneros.

Oculto en un techo, Tony veía todo esto, el Modo Sigiloso de su armadura activo.

-¿No son insurgentes?- preguntó un tercero con duda.

-Solo mocosos-

-No puedo creer que perdimos a Iron Man- comentó un cuarto.

Esto capto por completo la atención de Tony.

-Si- dijo el tercero.- Esperemos que el jefazo no se entere

-Estoy en una pesadilla- comentó Tony de forma sombría.

 **XXX**

 _Y corte._

 _Bueno, gran pelea en Nueva York del 616._

 _Iron Man llegó solo a este nuevo mundo, y dudas surgen al verlo._

 _¿Quién más creen que llegó con el?_

 _¿Cómo se tomará el Régimen esto?_

 _¿Como se lo tomará la Insurgencia?_

 _Con esto me despido el día de hoy_


	3. Buscando Respuestas

En una azotea de los muchos edificios en el lugar, un grupo de personas estaban reunidas.

-Nueva York, o algo así- dijo la voz de Jonny Storm, viendo que la disposición de algunos edificios era igual, ligeras diferencias como la arquitectura pero era casi igual.

-Así que...¿desplazamiento temporal? ¿tierra alternativa?- preguntó Miles Morales.- Que de esos soy un experto reincidente en el tema.

-Puede ser cualquiera- dijo Carol, viendo cómo se encontraba el joven héroe araña.- Quizás saltamos a otra dimensión.

-O eventos en nuestra línea del tiempo cambiaron y este es un nuevo y alterado presente- dijo Kaine, ganándose miradas extrañadas de todos.- Oh, púdranse. Soy tan inteligente como Parker si mal no recuerdan.

-Hay que determinar cuál y pronto- dijo Piotr. El gigante de metal se sentía un poco cohibido con tanta gente que no fueran su equipo a su alrededor.- Sí la bomba de Osborn detonó tenemos que volver.

-¿La Torre Avenger hubiera detectado cualquier anomalía no?- preguntó Miles.

-Quizá la torre ya no existe- dijo Laura, olfateando en el aire para ver si captaba algún aroma familiar. La joven Wolverine se sentía tan confundida en este nuevo ambiente.

-Hay que averiguarlo- dijo Steve Rogers.

-Los archivos del Edifico Baxter- dijo Jonny, viendo que su hogar seguía ahí.- Sí es una nueva línea temporal alterada, quizás haya algún registro allí. Estoy seguro que el Reed Richards de este mundo tiene alguna información.

-Asumiendo que haya un Reed Richards aquí- dijo Wanda, quien junto a Thor se encontraban recargadas en una pared.- No hay que mantener falsas esperanzas.

-Vale la pena investigarlo- sugirió Carol.

-¿Pero quién irá?- preguntó Nova.

Steve se puso a pensar esto un momento, considerando quién sería el mejor capacitado.

-Antorcha, Spider-Man, Scarlet, ustedes irán- dijo el viejo soldado.- Nosotros nos mantendremos en las calles escondidos.

-Cuenten con nosotros- dijo Miles, ya listo para balancearse hasta el Edificio Baxter.

 **XXX**

Al pequeño grupo no le tomó tanto tiempo llegar al lugar, aunque para no llamar tanto la atención, Kaine se tuvo que llevar a Jonny en su espalda a pesar de las protestas de ambos.

-¿Dónde estarán los servidores centrales?- preguntó Miles entrando por una ventana.

-Reed los mantenía en el tercer piso del sótano- dijo Jonny.

-Si, pero Parker luego los movió al cuarto- dijo Kaine.- O al menos eso pude escuchar de una conversación que tuvo con uno de sus empleados cuando fuimos a comer la semana pasada.

-Aún me cuesta creer que el tipo que apenas y podía costearse su traje ahora sea tan rico como Stark- dijo la Antorcha Humana caminando por el pasillo.

-Ya somos dos- dijo Kaine rodando los ojos debajo de la máscara.

- _Aaahhhh_ \- el grito de un hombre hizo que los tres se detuvieran en seco.

Los héroes se pusieron cerca de las paredes, y fueron a investigar el ruido.

-¿Te crees muy rudo no?- preguntó una voz que Jonny reconocería donde sea.

-¿Ben?- pensó confundido.

-De echo no, solo tenía un nudo en la espalda. Corazón si pudieras tratarlo-

-Wade- pensaron los tres al mismo tiempo, aunque su curiosidad aumento respecto a de que podrían estar hablando eso dos.

-Claro que si, lo puedo sentir- comentó una voz femenina, con un típico acento ruso.

-Genial. Y ahora es la hermanita del grandote- murmuro Kaine.

-¿Magik? ¿La Mole?- preguntó Miles, no entendiendo nada.

Carcomidos por la curiosidad, los tres dieron una mirada dentro de la habitación.

Ahí, Deadpool en su traje de X-Force, solo que sin su máscara, se encontraba atado a una mesa.

Por un lado, La Mole con un traje parecido al suyo de la Fundación Futura solo que con los colores invertidos, y por el otro, Magik que portaba una capa hecha de plumas negras sobre su traje tradicional, todo totalmente rojo.

-Esta es tu última oportunidad de aceptar la amnistía del alto consejero Deadpool- dijo la mutante, energía oscura en su mano.

-¿Y qué? ¿convertirme en Deadpool Zombie, otra vez?- preguntó con sarcasmo.- Mejor escucho a Black Bolt cantar, tiene una estupenda voz ese tipo.

Eso le consiguió una descarga de parte de Magik.

-El jefe está siendo generoso- dijo el Ben Grimm de este universo.- Yo no lo sería, la mayoría murió en Nueva York hace 5 años.

-¿Y yo estaba involucrado en...?- Wade dejó la pregunta al aire.

-No importa- dijo el hombre naranja de forma seria.- Sigues estando del lado incorrecto de la ley.

-Dile esto a tu jefe- un escupitajo en la cara fue su respuesta, lo que de nuevo conllevó choques eléctricos de Magik, solo que esta vez eran más violentos, y mucho más duraderos.

Una bola de fuego de parte de Jonny separo a ambos de Deadpool.

-¿Así funciona esto?- les pregunto a ambos, antes de darle una miraba desaprobadora a Ben.- ¿Recurriendo a la tortura ahora?

-Te lo dije- Magik le declaró a Ben.- Captura a uno de ellos, y el resto vendrá.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- le cuestionó La Mole al rubio, su tono contenía enojo en este.- Tienes agallas para volver.

-¡Y no está solo!- dijo Kaine, para que él Miles aparecieran detrás de ellos.

-¿Sca...Scarlet?- cuestionó Ben incrédulo.

-Algo no anda bien- dijo la reina del Limbo, viendo entre Kaine, Jonny y Miles.- Son Jonny Storm, Miles Morales y Kaine Parker pero...

-Ríndanse ahora- les dijo Jonny, rodeando su cuerpo entero en llamas.- Somos tres contra dos.

-¿Rendirse?- preguntó Magik.- Esto no hace más que empezar.

Juntado sus manos, la mutante mando una honda de magia, que hizo a los tres ponerse de rodillas a la par que una energía oscura restringía sus movimientos.

-Después de terminar con Deadpool, ¿por qué no vamos los 5 a hablar con el alto consejero?- preguntó, viendo a su antiguo amigo directo a los ojos.

Miles se desesperó con esta situación, y juntando una gran cantidad de Impacto Venom, lo disparo en todas direcciones en la sala, tumbando a Magik y haciendo que los tres ahora se pudieran mover.

-¡Una advertencia no vendría mal la próxima vez!- le gruño Kaine al joven protegido de Peter.

-Perdón, es que no sabía que eso iba a pasar- si disculpo el chico.

-No es hora de una disculpa niño- le dijo La Mole.- ¡Es hora de pelear!

Y con eso, él y Jonny atravesaron una pared.

Magik les enviaba miradas de muerte a ambos, ya habiendo invocado su espada de antemano.

-Genial. Nos toca la integrante malvada de Sailor Moon- dijo Kaine.

-¡Argghh!- Magik se lanzó contra Kaine, con la intención de cortarlo con su espada.

El clon de Peter Parker sacó sus aguijones, y cruzando estos mismos, por poco detuvo la espada de la mutante.

Teniendo una oportunidad de oro, Miles empezó a dispararle una ráfaga de telaraña a Magik por un costado.

La mutante tuvo que hacer una barrida a los pies de Kaine para librarse de este y despegando una mano de su espada, hizo un ademán.

La telaraña que Miles disparo se empezó a deshacer poco antes que impactará contra Magik.

Illyana guardó su espada, para con sus ahora manos libres, conjurar cadenas de magia las cuales perseguían a las inquietas arañas para apresarlos.

-¡¿Desde cuándo Xena sabe magia?!- preguntó Kaine al aire.

-¡¿Me preguntas a mí?!- dijo Miles, saltando en el aire.- ¡Estoy tan perdido como tú!

-Ventajas de ser la actual Hechicera Suprema- contestó con simpleza Magik, invocando una plaga de insectos los cuales Miles frío con sus Choque Venom.

-¡Strange es el Hechicero Supremo!- le gritó Kaine, aventándose contra ella, solo para que una barrera de hielo detuviera sus aguijones en seco.

-Le quite el título de su tieso y frío cadáver hace 3 años- dijo Magik, invocando la Capa de Levitación como prueba de ello.- ¡Y ahora yo soy la mayor hechicera en la tierra!

-Solo no vayas arrojando _Avada Kedabra_ y estamos bien- dijo Miles, el cual finalmente pudo ponerle un dedo encima a Magik, para descargar su Choque Venom con todo su poder en la mutante.

-Aggghhh- gritó de dolor antes de desmayarse.

-Hay que hecharle agua para eliminarla por completo- les sugirió Deadpool, desatado y comiendo unas galletas.

-¡Gracias por la ayuda idiota!- le recriminó Kaine.

-¡Lo sabía!- admitió triunfal Deadpool.- ¡Sabía que eras tú Kaine! ¡Ningún Skrull te podría imitar! ¡No estás muerto!

Eso captó el interés de ambos.

-¿A qué...a que te refieres con eso?- preguntó Miles.

-Oh...- Deadpool los vio con intriga.- ¿No lo saben?

-¿Saber que?- preguntó Kaine.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera contestar, un muy asustado y herido Jonny Storm entró por el agujero en la pared.

-¡Hay que largarnos de aquí!- les apresuró.- Refuerzos vienen en camino, y no creo que ese túnel de aire sea mucho problema para Ben.

-¿Jonny?- preguntó Wade.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que Stark te quiera en la base.

-¡No tenemos tiempo para esto!- dijo Jonny, haciendo un agujero que conducía hacia afuera.- Te explicaremos todo en el camino Wade.

Viendo que no había de otra, los 4 se largaron de ahí, yendo a las coordenadas que Steve les había dado como punto de reencuentro.

Una tormenta de truenos se empezó a acercar a la ciudad. Lenta pero segura, y una figura solitaria se vía volar dentro de la nube.

 **XXX**

 _Y corte._

 _Un par de sorpresas nos salieron._

 _La Mole y Magik están con el Régimen, y esta última ascendió al rango de Hechicero Supremo._

 _El Deadpool de este universo entra en escena, y al parecer es parte de la insurgencia._

 _¿Por qué La Mole estaba tan enojado con Jonny?_

 _¿Quién era la figura del final?_

 _Me despido. Bye :p_


	4. Hora de una Hisoria

La tormenta se desató en la ciudad. Y Janne Foster veía esto con ojos críticos.

Lo podía sentir.

Su martillo, anteriormente propiedad de Thor Odinson, vibraba en resonancia de otro igual a él. Otro Mjolnir, otro digno, otro Thor.

-¿Thor?- la voz de Nova la capto fuera de guardia.- ¿Estás bien? Te ves tensa- observó el joven héroe.

-No te preocupes Nova- le dijo.- Solo estoy vigilante por si regresan, es todo.

El adolescente la veía con sospecha, no creyendo en sus palabras. Sin embargo, toda conversación se tuvo que ver interrumpida, al ver cómo sus amigos habían regresado.

-¿Deadpool?- preguntó con sorpresa, al ver al mercenario con sus amigos.

-No tenemos tiempo para esto- le interrumpió Kaine.- Tenemos que hablar con todos.

-Si...están adentro- contestó Nova, entrando al pequeño almacén que usan para ocultarse.

Todos entraron en silencio, sin darse cuenta de que un par de ojos veían toda la escena desde las sombras.

-¿Qué encontraron?- preguntó Capitán America, siendo el primero en recibir a los héroes.

-Encontramos esto- Kaine señaló a Deadpool, el cual veía a todos los presentes un tanto curioso.

-¡Pelotas de hierro!- dijo el mercenario al ver a Colossus, el cual rodó los ojos por el nombre.

-De todos los que se pudieron encontrar, ¿tenía que ser este payaso?- dijo Carol.

Deadpool se tensó ligeramente al oír la voz de Capitana Marvel, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Laura.

-Era el o unos muy enojados La Mole o Magik- contestó Miles.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- preguntó Piotr.- ¿Vieron a mi hermana?

-Puedes apostar el bikini de Namor a que si- dijo Kaine.

-¿Qué es lo que pasó?- quiso saber Wanda.

Jonny se lo pensó por un momento, no sabiendo muy bien cómo se captarían las noticias el resto.

-Pudimos entrar al Edificio Baxter- empezó Jonny.- Y buscando los servidores del lugar nos topamos con Wade.

-¿Y qué pasó con La Mole y Magik?- presionó Nova.

-Ellos...- no sabia como decirlo.

-Ellos estaban torturando a Deadpool- comentó Kaine ya finalmente, viendo que para Jonny era un tema muy delicado.- Peleamos contra ellos, Magik nos reveló que es ahora la Hechicera Suprema, liberamos a Wade y escapamos- termino.

-También nos querían llevar con su jefe- aportó Miles.

Hubo reacciones mixtas en la sala, varios no podían creer que Ben Grimm, de todas las personas, recurriera a la tortura; Wanda por su parte estaba atónita ante el echo de que la mutante rubia fuera la nueva Hechicera Suprema; y otros simplemente se mantenían curiosos.

Steve les dirigió una mirada a los 4, antes de concentrarse completamente en Deadpool.

-Creo que es hora de que hables- le dijo al "Mercenario Bocazas".- ¿Por qué estabas siendo torturado? ¿Quién es el jefe de La Mole y Magik? ¿Cómo es que todo esto pasó en primer lugar?

-Esa es una larga historia Cap- admitió Deadpool, recargándose en una de las cajas del almacén antes de quitarse su máscara.

Todos pudieron ver que su expresión era una sombría, algo nunca antes visto en Wade Wilson, en esa o en alguna otra dimensión.

-Todo empezó hace 5 años, el día en el que Norman Osborn llegó al límite de su locura- admitió, viendo la lluvia caer por una de las ventanas.

»Digámoslo de esta forma, cierto día Normie secuestró a la esposa de cierto héroe, a la esposa EMBARAZADA de cierto héroe- se aseguró de recalcar esa última parte.

Wanda y Carol se taparon la boca, ya teniendo ambas cierta idea de que pasó con la mujer.

»Este héroe en particular entró en pánico, y pidiendo ayuda a todos sus conocidos, empezó una búsqueda desesperada por todo Nueva York.

»La encontró, oculta en Grand Central, pero cierta droga alucinógena entró en su sistema.

»La droga combinada con todo el estrés que sentía, hizo que en lugar de su mujer viera a uno de sus peores enemigos en su lugar- una mirada triste se mostró en su rostro en ese momento.

»Con todo lo que tenía encima, no contuvo sus golpes, y termino matando a su mujer, y por consiguiente a su hijo no nato.

En ese momento, las mujeres presentes dejaron escapar lágrimas amargas, incluso la siempre sería Laura estaba llorando.

»Pero ahí no termino la cosa, Dios no es tan misericordioso.

»Verán, el viejo Normie tenía una ojiva nuclear escondida en alguna parte de la cuidad. Y adivinen cuál era el perfecto gatillo.

»Lo conecto a un marcapasos, el cual el mismo inserto quirúrgicamente en la mujer, para que cuando esté cierto héroe mate a su mujer, todo Nueva York se fuera con ella.

-Dios mío- dijo Colossus.- ¿Cuántos...?

-El 99% de la población de Nueva York murió ese día- lo interrumpió.- La gran parte en la explosión en sí, pero un par de desafortunados que murieron debido a la alta radiación del lugar. Otro más que estaban visitando la cuidad por vacaciones.

Kaine golpeó una pared en frustración. Norman ya había matado a mucha gente buena a lo largo de los años, gran parte de ellos eran gente cercana a Peter, pero esto ya era el colmo.

-Y junto con Nueva York, varios heroes también murieron o se vieron afectados en cierto grado- continuo.- Ustedes 4, muertos- señalando a Steve, Kaine, Miles y Laura.- Tu quedaste en coma por 6 meses grandote- ahora a Colossus.- Tu entraste en una especie de estado de hibernación mágico para curar tus heridas, del cual aún no despiertas- ahora a Wanda.- Y tú obtuviste quemaduras de tercer grado- finalmente a Nova.

Todos trataron de asimilar esto, pero era imposible, simplemente no podían digerirlo.

-Eso explica la sorpresa de La Mole al vernos a Miles y a mí- dijo Kaine en retrospectiva.

 _-Y todavía no les digo quien es el mandamás detrás de este régimen. Ustedes que están leyendo esto no digan nada, no quiero spoilers ahora_ \- le guiñó un ojo a la pantalla.

-Espera un momento- dijo Laura de repente.- Aún no has dicho, ¿como es que todo esto empezó? ¿Por qué te estaban torturando a ti?

-A eso iba personaje políticamente correcto- dijo Deadpool.

»Luego de ver todo el daño que un demente pudo causar por sí solo, este héroe encaró al mundo entero, y ordenó un cese al fuego de inmediato, y que todas las naciones entregarán su material nuclear.

»Por sí solo tenía el poder más que suficiente para establecerse por sobre los demás, y varios héroes(entre ellos La Mole y Magik) concordando que era para el bien común, se unieron a él y formaron un Régimen.

»Eso en sí rompió varios equipos- en eso le dirigió una mirada a Jonny.- Los 4 Fantásticos incluidos.

»Gobernaron con puño de hierro, y casi todos los países del tercer mundo agradecieron el cambio de poder, ganándose aún más apoyo consigo.

»Varios héroes y gobiernos del mundo no estaban de acuerdo, así que organizaron un grupo fuera de los libros que se opusiera al Régimen.

»A ellos pertenezco yo, la Insurgencia, liderados por el único e inigualable Tony Stark, donde desde hace años combatimos contra el Régimen.

-¿Estás diciéndome que Stark se niega a que alguien más tenga poder sobre el mismo?- preguntó Kaine, recibiendo una afirmación de Deadpool.- Sip, suena a Iron Man.

-¿Qué tan alto ha escalado este conflicto?- preguntó Thor.

-Solo imagínense la Civil War, pero con Suero del Super Soldado para potenciarlo- declaró.

-Eso no es bueno- dijo Miles.

-¿Cuántos han muerto?- preguntó Capitán América.

-De nuestro lado...- se quedó pensando un momento.- Ruedas se ha ido, el estirado también, Robin Hood fue molido a golpes, Strange fue devorado por demonios del Limbo- enumeró, solo para ver un tanto triste a Colossus.- Y tu grandulón, tú fuiste lanzado al sol.

-¿Estás de broma verdad?- preguntó Nova, un tanto inseguro.

Deadpool lo vio directo a los ojos, sin rastro alguno de mentira en su mirada.- Ojalá y fuera un chiste. Lamentablemente no lo es- contestó.

-¡¿Estás diciéndome que alguien pudo poner a Richards, Xavier y Strange, tres de los hombres más inteligentes e influyentes del planeta, fuera de la movida permanentemente?!- preguntó/grito Kaine.

-¿Yo...morí?- preguntó Colossus, no muy seguro de haber escuchado bien.

-Si, y sip- contestó Wade a ambas preguntas.

Un silencio reinó en lugar, nadie seguro de que decir.

-¿Y del Régimen?- preguntó finalmente Carol.- Digo, si individuos tan poderosos de la Insurgencia cayeron, ¿el Régimen se la tuvo que tomar peor no?

-Te sorprendería la respuesta- dijo Deadpool con franqueza.- Solo ha habido una baja. Más específicos, tú- la señaló directamente.

-¡¿QUEEEEE?!- dijo la rubia, no creyendo lo que escucho.- ¡¿Cómo es pude apoyar esta locura en primer lugar?!

-Su líder es muy convincente- admitió Deadpool.- Carajo, si él hubiera llegado conmigo primero, entonces ustedes estarían hablando con alguien más en mi lugar.

-¿Y quién empezó toda esta locura?- preguntó Kaine, listo para patearle el trasero a este nuevo Hitler.- ¿Cyclops? ¿Namor? ¿Black Panther? Si dices Doom te lo podría creer.

-Es la persona que menos esperarían- contestó, una mirada melancólica en sus desfiguradas facciones.- Aquel que ha peleado contra todos, desde los 4 Fantásticos hasta Hulk, y a pesar de no haber sido el más fuerte o rápido que había, siempre había encontrado una manera de ganar.

La expresión de Kaine cambio de una de ira a una de incredulidad, siendo seguido por Miles.

-No pude ser- dijo Miles.- Todos menos...el.

Varios vieron raro a ambas arañas, no sabiendo de quién estaban pensando.

-Así es amigo mío- confirmó Deadpool- Peter Parker, Spider-Man, es el líder del Régimen.

Justo en ese momento, un trueno cayó del cielo, atravesando el techo del lugar.

-¡Ríndanse ahora, o enfrenten la ira de Thor!- Thor Odinson había llegado, y se veía listo para matarlos a todos si era necesario.

 **XXX**

 _Y corte._

 _Los héroes del 616 finalmente supieron la verdad, sus reacciones ante esto se mostrarán en el próximo capítulo._

 _Pero bueno, varios pesos pesados de la Insurgencia están abajo, y el Régimen solo ha tenido una perdida entre sus filas._

 _¡Thor Odinson regresó bitches!_

 _Así es, el único y verdadero Thor está del lado de el Régimen, con sus poderes y martillo consigo._

 _Lo que se nos viene en el próximo capítulo_


	5. Conociendo a la Insurgencia

_**spider-johnny:** El Peter del 616 está ubicado en el apogeo de All-New All-Different, antes del colapso que fue Secret Empire, el Peter del Régimen es un Peter que si se pudo casar con Maryjanne, y estuvieron por tener a esa hija que Mephisto les arrebató junto a su matrimonio, pero Norman llegó y pues, eh ahí la respuesta._

 **XXX**

Thor Odinson, el primer Thor, veía a todos los presentes en la bodega listo para matarlos.

Vestido solamente en una capa roja, dejando expuesto su pecho. Le hacía falta su brazo izquierdo, más una prótesis hecha de Uru lo reemplazaba.

En su mano, su fiel martillo Mjolnir crepitaba rayos en anticipación.

El primero en lanzarse contra él fue Colossus, su piel ya cubierta en metal.

El mutante recibió un golpe en toda la cara de parte del poderoso martillo, mandándolo a impactar contra un par de cajas.

-Me encantaría ver a Colossus morir otra vez- dijo el hijo de Odin, haciendo girar su martillo por la correa de este, antes de mandarlo contra el mutante de categoría Beta.

Justo en ese momento, un segundo Mjolnir voló para interceptar a su hermano, desviándolo de su trayectoria.

Ambos martillos volaron de vuelta a las manos de sus portadores, aunque en el caso del de Janne, el martillo fue un poco más despacio, indeciso de si ir con su portadora actual o con si su antiguo maestro.

-No sé quiénes o que sean impostores, pero su presencia aquí es una grave ofensa a grandes guerreros- sentenció Odinson, viendo a todos con ira.- Así que en nombre de Midgar y del Hombre de las Arañas ¡MORIRÁN POR MI MANO!- sentenció, antes de que un rayo cayera sobre su martillo.

-¡No tenemos tiempo para esto Head and Shoulders!- gritó Capitana Marvel, para que ella junto a Janne, Wanda, Jonny y Nova lanzarán sus ataques.

Thor hizo girar su martillo a forma de escudo, antes de lanzar una honda de rayos.

Todos se vieron obligados a saltar para evitar el quedar fritos, pero Thor esperaba esto puesto que mandó su martillo contra Laura, a la vez que el mismo iba por Kaine y Miles.

Steve se puso enfrente de ambos, y con su escudo le dio un golpe en la cara al Dios del Trueno.

Janne por su parte volvió a golpear a Mjolnir con el suyo propio, antes de mandar un rayo contra su amor pasado.

Thor solo extendió su brazo de Uru, y recibió el impacto como si nada.

-¿En serio pensaste que usar el poder del trueno contra mi serviría?- preguntó.- ¡YO SOY EL DIOS DEL TRUENO!

-¡Y yo un adolescente con pases a la San Diego Cómic-Con!- gritó Nova, descargando sus rayos de energía cósmica sobre su antiguo aliado en toda la cara.

Thor fue mandado hacia atrás, pero Mjolnir ya estaba en su mano de nueva cuenta.

-¡Es hora de largarnos!- gritó Deadpool, para con su viejo cinturón, teleportar a todos de ahí.

Thor dejó escapar un gruñido, antes de ponerse de pie, una sola idea circulaba por su mente.

 _-A Parker no le va a gustar esto-_

 **Devuelta al 616**

En Central Park, SHIELD había puesto varios tipos de laboratorios portátiles.

Científicos de dicha organización así como un par de las mentes más brillantes se encontraban tratando de averiguar qué es lo que había pasado.

Sam Wilson iba entrando a una pequeña estancia, donde diferentes computadoras trabajaban a toda velocidad.

Blue Marvel, Amadeus Cho, ambos Hank McCoy, Riri Williams, T'Chala y Spider-Man estaban trabajando.

-Osborn ya fue puesto en custodia- les dijo a los cerebros.- Todos los villanos lo fueron. Y Strange regresó a Blackheart con su padre.

-Has que dupliquen todo- le contestó con simpleza Peter, no despegando la mirada de la pantalla.- No queremos que Norman y la pandilla anden sueltos mientras estamos bajos respecto a un par de héroes.

En ese momento, María Hill entró también- ¿Qué es lo que tienen?- cuestionó la directora de SHIELD.

-Hay rastros de una especie de energía en el aire- empezó Blue Marvel, viendo como varios de sus contadores subían hasta el techo.

-Según la data que dejo Reed, algunas lecturas concuerdan con desplazamiento dimensional- dijo Spider-Man, comparando su data con lo que su antiguo amigo dejó atrás.

-Entonces, ¿están en otra dimensión?- preguntó Sam. La verdad el jamás había entendido mucho estas cosas.

-Podría ser- dijo Amadeus Cho.- O podrían estar dispersos por las dimensiones, molécula por molécula.

-Esperemos que no sea eso- contestó Hill.

-Temo que es mucho peor que eso- comentó una nueva voz.

En cuanto esa voz hablo, todos ya se encontraban con sus armas apuntándole.

-¿Anya?- preguntó Peter confundido

En frente de ellos, Anya Corazón, Spider-girl, actual ayudante del Tejedor Maestro, se entraba viendo a todos con un poco de tristeza.

-Hola Peter- saludo la adolescente a su antiguo mentor con un simple encogimiento de hombros.

-¿Eres responsable de esto?- preguntó Blue Marvel, señalando las grabaciones, donde cuadro por cuadro varios de sus amigos desaparecían. A pesar de que sabía quién era Spider-Girl, el tiempo en el que llegó parecía muy...conveniente.

-Para nada- contestó la chica, un poco indignada de que la consideren una sospechosa.- Temo que esto involucra algo muy...siniestro y oscuro.

-Anya, tú y yo nos enfrentamos a una familia de seres interdimensionales que cazaban a cada araña por el multiverso- dijo Peter.- ¿Qué tan malo puede ser comparado con eso?

Anya se tensó- Esto es...Superior a eso- los ojos de Peter se agrandaron bajo su máscara.- Sin embargo, el alma dentro del recipiente sigue siendo la misma, solo un poco más...enigmático. Con el corazón oscurecido por el dolor.

Con su acertijo puesto, Spider-Girl se desvaneció del lugar, dejando a casi todos los presentes confundidos y a un Peter Parker cerca de una crisis nerviosa.

 _-Algo Superior, pero con el alma dentro del recipiente siendo la misma...Spider-Man, otro Peter Parker_ \- pensó Peter.- _Más enigmático...la Fuerza Enigma_ \- racionalizó. _\- Un Peter Parker, con la Fuerza Enigma, y enojado._

 **Devuelta al otro universo**

Un resplandor rojo inundó una sala, solo para que los héroes del 616 junto a Deadpool aparecieran.

-Sanos y a salvo y en una sola pieza- dijo el Mercenario Bocazas, solo para que justo en ese momento su brazo izquierdo se cayera de su cuerpo.

Todos lo vieron raro, y Miles y Nova querían vomitar.

-Mejor no digas nada más- sugirió Jonny.

-Punto anotado- convino Deadpool, recogiendo su brazo y pegarlo a su cuerpo.

Todos estudiaron la sala donde se encontraban, para ver varios monitores, mostrando varias partes del mundo, canales de noticias, o simplemente información.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Jonny curioso.- ¿La Torre Avenger?

-Se derrumbó en los meses siguientes a la explosión de Norman- dijo Wade mientras se quitaba su máscara.- Y varias otras cosas a lo largo de los años.

-¿Y Athilan?- volvió a insistir.

-Esto es todo lo que queda. Afróntalo- sonó una voz desde la sombras.

Jonny se dio la vuelta inmediatamente, solo para quedar cara a cara...consigo mismo.

Era como si viera a un espejo. Algunas diferencias eran notables como un par de arrugas o una cicatriz en su barbilla, pero era el.

Su traje era una versión roja del suyo propio, con un diseño de llamas en el cuello.

-¿Sorprendido de verme?- preguntó el Jonny Storm de esa dimensión.

-Un poco- admitió el originario del 616.

-Jonny Storm, Jonny Storm. Jonny Storm, Jonny Storm- introdujo Deadpool en tono bromista.- ¿Ya se conocen?

-Ya no- admitieron ambos hombres.

-¿No se debería de desintegrar uno ahora que vieron al otro?- preguntó Wade.

-Deja las bromas de lado bub- sonó una voz rasposa, con el olor de abanos y whisky en el aire.

James "Logan" Howllet, el Wolverine, antiguo sujeto de pruebas en el proyecto Weapon X...actualmente muerto en el 616.

Más rápido de lo que Logan pudo anticipar, un borrón amarillo lo tacleo contra el suelo.

Una llorosa Laura abrazaba a su padre como si no hubiera un mañana, y este solo le podía acariciar la cabeza.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo niña- dijo él mutante, feliz de ver a su clon/hija luego de 5 años.

-¿Lo...Logan?- preguntó Piotr, incrédulo de ver a su antiguo amigo aquí...vivo.

-Piotr- saludo al gigante.

-Me preguntaba cómo te sacaría del Edificio Baxter Wade-

En el marco de la puerta, Tony Stark iba entrando.

Laura noto algo raro en su andar.

Tony, notando su mirada, volteo a verla- Pierna izquierda, cadera y un par de órganos son artificiales- le contestó.

-¿Tony?- preguntó Steve curioso, viendo la armadura que tenía puesta su amigo.

Era exactamente la misma armadura que uso cuando la Serpiente y su ejército de "Dignos" invadieron la tierra. Se veía que la tuvo que remendar un par de veces, pero aún así era la misma.

-Hola Cap- saludo el millonario a la contraparte de otra tierra de su amigo.

-¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó Miles.

-La guerra niño, la guerra- comentó, viéndose de pronto 10 años mayor.

El hombre de hierro pasó la mirada por todos los originarios del 616, asintiendo ante lo que veía.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos a salvo de Point Break, ¡¿alguien me explica cómo ch1n94d0$ mi hermano es el nuevo Hitler?!- exigió Kane, tomando un par de respiraciones profundas antes de calmarse.- Además, ¿cómo es que reunió tantas versiones malvadas de nuestros amigos?

-No son malvados- defendió Tony.- La mayoría obedece a Spider-Man por miedo, o perdieron la perspectiva y creen que tiene razón.

-¿En qué categoría caería yo?- preguntó Carol.

-Caerías en la segunda, Marvel- dijo un Namor un tanto irritable mientras entraba también.

-Genial, el Sirenito está aquí. Estamos a salvo- dijo Kaine con sarcasmo.

-Al parecer son de los pocos que no se han aliado a Peter- comentó Steve, re-dirigiendo la conversación.

-No somos los únicos Capitan Rogers- dijo Vision, pasando a través de una pared.- Varios otros héroes pasaron a lo clandestino y no se han visto desde entonces. Eso o simplemente murieron hace 5 años.

Logan le dirigió una mirada de molestia al androide por tal falta de tacto, más se abstuvo de decirle algo.

-Volviendo al tema importante- dijo Janne, captando la atención de todos.- Ya sabemos por que estamos aquí. Explícanos por qué nos elegiste- dijo viendo a Tony.

-¿Y por qué no nos preguntaste antes de traernos a la fuerza?- preguntó Miles.- Estábamos ocupados.

-¿Esa ojiva nuclear?- preguntó Namor.- Nunca detonó. De echo, la trajimos aquí.

-¿Y tú cómo sabías que...?- quizo indagar Carol.

-Hace tiempo que los monitoriamos- dijo Iron Man despacio.- En específico a ustedes 9.

-Eso me suena a acoso a mi- dijo Wanda.

-Tenemos un arma para derrotar a Spider-Man- dijo Tony, llamando la atención de todos.- Ese día en Nueva York, justo antes de que la onda expansiva lo tocara, la Fuerza Enigma volvió con Peter, haciéndolo indiscutiblemente uno de los seres más poderosos en el universo.

-Así por qué eso reunimos nuestra propia fuerza del universo- contó Namor, antes de que en una de las pantallas, un juego de 6 orbes brillantes se vieran, junto a un guante dorado.

-¿El Guantelete del Infinito?- preguntó Nova incrédulo.- ¿Cómo consiguieron uno y no tener a Thanos invadiendo la Tierra?

-Fue de los primeros seres que la araña se encargó de eliminar cuando ascendió al poder- contestó Namor.

-Y al Guantelete lo encontramos en el Sanctum Santorum poco después de que el Doctor Strange muriera- complemento Visión.

-Si, el imitador de David Copperfield lo dejo en caso de que Peter ya no tuviera salvación- contento Logan mientras se sentaba en una larga mesa que salió del suelo.

Todos siguieron su ejemplo antes de retomar la conversación.

-Combinando la Gema del Espacio con el portal a la Zona Negativa de Reed, pudimos crear el portal a su dimensión sin mucho riesgo de dañar el tejido espacio-tiempo- explicó Jonny, diciendo el nombre de su amigo con tristeza.

-Quiero saber cómo pasó- pidió Jonny a su contraparte.- ¿Cómo es que Reed y Strange murieron? Rayos, ¿cómo es que muchos murieron?.

Tony dio un suspiro de cansancio. Sabía muy bien que eso era de lo primero que iban a preguntar.

-Los fuimos perdiendo a lo largo de los años- explicó el Hombre de Hierro.- Barton fue el primero en caer. En los primeros meses de todo esto, luego de poder implantar un virus en el sistema central del Régimen, Spider Woman lo descubrió tratando de escapar y le dio una descarga tan potente que frío todos sus órganos internos más allá de lo que incluso la magia podía curar.

Carol estaba atónita. No podía creer que su mejor amiga hubiera sido capaz de eso. También no sabía cómo es que Jessica se pudo unir a esto.

 _-De nuevo, ella estaba enamorada de Peter_ \- recordó el como su amiga podía hablar durante horas del hombre.

-En el segundo año, Magneto asesinó a Reed durante un ataque frontal que hicimos a los cuarteles generales del Régimen junto a un par de monstruos de la Zona Negativa- notando las miradas que le dirigían sus compañeros, se apresuró en volver a hablar.- Estábamos muy desesperados en ese momento, y Anhilus tenía una especie de vendetta personal contra la araña luego de que mandara a sus exploradores a sus dominios en busca de recursos que explotar.

-Eso no explica por qué Ben estaba tan enojado conmigo- dijo Jonny.- ¿O donde rayos están Sue y los niños?

-Se unieron al Régimen en los primeros días- dijo el Jonny Storm de ese mundo amargura.- Eso rompió a Reed, quien en su dolor se enfrascó en buscar alguna forma de detener al cabeza de red de una buena vez.

El Jonny Storm del 616 estaba haciendo una buena impresión de un pez fuera del agua en ese momento.

Todos estaban más o menos igual, pensando que a lo mejor su matrimonio en esta dimensión no era tan estable.

-Se lo que están pensando- dijo Jonny.- Y no, su matrimonio era de los mejores aquí también- su tono se volvió melancólico.

-¿Entonces...?- quiso indagar Jonny(616).

-*suspiro* Es un tanto complicado eso- admitió Jonny, poniendo una expresión reflexiva.- Valeria junto al resto de la Fundación se encontraban en Nueva York el día en que Osborn actuó.

»El Edificio Baxter tenía sus propias defensas, pero fue tan súbito que no se pudieron activar al 100%.

»Todos los niños sobrevivieron- dijo para el alivio de todos.- Pero no estaban completamente a salvo.

»Valeria...ella...quedo paratléjica- no pudo evitar el llorar. Recuerdos de tanta desesperacion e impotencia que pasó su hermana con todo eso.

»Debido a nuestros estatus de fugitivos, no teníamos los recursos necesarios en ese entonces para hacer que ella volviera.

»Peter se enteró de eso, y el mismo sabía que tenía los recursos a mano.

»Nos ofreció admistias a los 6, junto a su palabra de que Valeria volvería a caminar.

-¿Entonces por qué Reed y tú siguieron siendo Insurgentes?- cuestionó Jonny(616).

-Reed, en su gran estupidez y ego, le gritó a Peter que no quería nada que viniera de el- contestó.

»Sue no pudo soportar esto, y en mitad de la noche, con la ayuda de Ben, se llevaron a los niños.

»Reed...digamos que no se lo tomó muy bien- admitió.

»Culpo a Peter de todo, desde su separación con Sue, hasta que incluso era su culpa en primer lugar que Valeria no podía caminar.

Un silencio incómodo se formó, Jonny(616) tratando de tragar un nudo que se formó en su garganta.

-Prosiguiendo- comentó Vision, obviamente obtuso ante la atmósfera del lugar.

 _-A veces envidio a Pinocho_ \- pensó Logan.

-Durante nuestro tercer año, el Profesor Xavier, Rouge y el Sr. Summers fueron los siguientes en caer.

No pasó desapercibido por nadie como Wanda y Carol sonrieron al oír sobre el deceso de la mutante absorbente.

Nadie dijo nada respecto a eso, sabiendo más que bien la relación tan explosiva que conllevaban ambas con Rouge.

-El profesor junto a la ayuda de ambos mutantes trataron de hacer a Hulk entrar en su estado de World Breaker, justo en Spider-Island- explicó Vision.

»Su plan no salió como tenían previsto, y fue Hulk mismo quien los mato a los 3.

-Strange, Wong, Murdock, Cage y Rand les siguieron- comentó Namor.

»Mephisto ofreció una alianza para derrocar a la araña, al perecer este mismo había asesinado a sus hijos.

»Magik escucho sobre esto, y debido a esto el Régimen lanzó un ataque a gran escala contra el reino de Mephisto.

»Surtimos de nuestra ayuda, pero fue en vano puesto que la araña destruyo a Mephisto con sus propias manos.

-El bastardo se lo tenía merecido- pensó Kaine.

»Con Mephsito muerto, todas sus legiones cayeron bajo el mando de Magik, y con eso mismo pudo matar a Strange.

-Eso, junto al hecho de que Wanda sigue estando en coma, es la razón de como ella se convirtió en la nueva Hechicera Suprema- le explico Jonny a su contraparte.

-Finalmente llegamos a ti grandote- le dijo Tony a Colossus.

»En nuestro último enfrentamiento contra el Régimen, en la búsqueda de la Gema de la Mente, tú mataste a la Carol Danvers de este mundo- reveló.

Colossus tenía la quijada hasta el suelo.

Carol se quedo estática en su lugar, perfectamente imitando a una estatua.

-Spidey no se lo tomó muy bien- prosiguió Tony.

-¿No se lo tomó muy bien?- preguntó Logan con incredulidad.- Quebró su columna vertebral, astillo sus costillas, hizo que un pulmón suyo colapsara, fracturó su cráneo y lo desmembró. ¡Todo para finalmente arrojarlo al sol!

-Viaje de ida solamente- comentó Wade.

Si la complexión de Piotr antes era blanca debido a su ascendencia rusa, ahora estaba completamente palido.

-Y eso fue el mes pasado amigo- le comentó Jonny al gigante.

-Volviendo al Guantelete...- comentó Tony.

-Momento- lo interrumpió Nova.- Sí lo matas serás igual a él- dijo con tono acusatorio.

-Nunca dije nada de matarlo- se defendió.- Lo va a incapacitar nada más.

-¿Y qué es lo que te detiene entonces?- preguntó Kaine.- Es el Guantelete del Infinito, con un chasquido de dedos podrías extinguir la mitad de la vida en el universo- comentó.- ¿Qué te detiene de despojarlo de sus poderes o regresar en el tiempo al día en que todo esto empezó?

-La naturaleza de sus propios poderes lo impiden- comentó.- Para despojarlo de sus poderes, tendría que estar frente a frente con el.

-Sus aliados no lo permitirían- aportó Namor.

-Y con respecto a viajar en el tiempo, es imposible- dijo de forma seria.- No sé cómo, pero bloqueo el acceso a la corriente temporal, significando que nadie puede retroceder en el. Ni siquiera con la Gema del Tiempo.

»Todos ustedes están aquí, no por que sean los mejores en sus respectivos campos, o por sus poderes cercanos a lo divino- pasó su mirada sobre todos.

»Están aquí por qué sé que no sucumbirán a las tentaciones que este mundo alumbra.

»Les pregunto, ¿van a dejar que un tirano domine a través del miedo y el poder, o van a luchar y detenerlo?- les pregunto a todos de forma seria.

Nadie dijo nada por un momento, los del 616 considerando sus opciones.

En eso, el Captan América se levanta de su lugar- Si no podemos salvar a la tierra, tengan por seguro que la vengaremos- dijo, extendiendo la mano para un apretón.

Todo el mundo se levanta en la sala, y pronuncian un grito de batalla que ese mundo no había oído en mucho tiempo.

-¡AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!-

Desde la luna, el Vigilante observaba algo que el mundo perdió hacia tanto tiempo.

Esperanza.

 **XXX**

 _Y corte._

 _Bueno, este capítulo hubo un encontronazo menor con Thor. Así como también al Logan de esa dimensión._

 _Los héroes del 616 se encontraron con la Insurgencia, y su arma fue revelada(a propósito, alguien pilló esa referencia cuando los Jonny's se encontraron?)._

 _Así también, vimos como estuvieron las pérdidas a lo largo de los años para la Insurgencia; como uno de los matrimonios más platónicos de los cómics se fracturó, así también el como Strange murió._

 _El próximo nos mostrará al buen Spidey del Régimen y un poco de su vida._

 _Comenten todas sus dudas, yo trataré de responderlas lo antes posible, hasta luego._


	6. Ellos Saben

**Spider-Island**

Varias pantallas se veían reproduciendo cientos de distintos puntos del mundo, conectados gracias a los diferentes Webware que había en el globo.

Por aquí y por allá varios inventos a medio terminar se encontraban regados.

Múltiples ecuaciones adornaban varias pizarras esparcidas en las diferentes paredes del lugar.

En una silla que parecía hecha para una nave espacial, cierta figura con un traje en su mayoría negro se encontraba jugando tetris en su propio dispositivo.

-¡Siii!- festejó finalmente la figura.- Nuevo récord mundial.

Un sensor cercano le avisó a la figura que alguien se acercaba a su laboratorio, así qué haciendo un uso para nada responsable de su infinito poder, rápidamente reacomodo todo a su alrededor y se puso en posición de pensar, viendo detenidamente las pantallas.

Oyendo como las pesadas puertas que protegían su laboratorio privado eran abiertas, oyó el sonido de pasos en el metal que conformaba el suelo.

-Supuse que te encontraría aquí- comentó una voz femenina a las espaldas del individuo. Unos delicados brazos pertenecientes a la fémina abrazaron con suavidad el cuello del hombre.- Te he estado buscando todo el día, Peter- susurró la mujer a su oído.

-Sabes que siempre me puedes encontrar aquí...- comentó el Peter Parker de este nuevo universo a su acompañante, girando levemente su cabeza para depositar un beso en sus labios- ...Jessica.

Jessica Drew-Parker, conocida comúnmente como Spiderwoman, veía a su esposo de forma amorosa.

Jessica fue la primera persona que apoyó a Peter cuando este mismo se dio la tarea de salvar a la humanidad, esto más que nada debido a los sentimientos que tenía por el Amistoso Vecino desde hacía años, y además de que veía razón en su causa.

Ambos enfrentaron muchas adversidades juntos en persecución por su objetivo de paz, pero fueron capaces de sobrellevarlas.

Fue Jessica misma la que le demostró a Peter que este era capaz de volver a amar, y a través de un amor incondicional fue capaz de atravesar esa coraza que se había formado ese día hacia tantos años.

4 años después de que empezaran su misión, decidieron dar un paso más en su relación y sentar cabeza el uno con el otro.

-¿En que estás trabajando?- le pregunto su esposa al castaño.

Debido al apuro en el que estuvo Peter, ni siquiera pudo decidir qué planos estar viendo y agarro uno al azar.

Por suerte para el era uno de los más recientes.

-Estoy trabajando en el nuevo modelo para los Spider-Bots- comentó tratando de sonar casual ante su esposa.- Ahora en vez de solo trabajar como espías también podrán ser utilizados en combate, y estoy pensando en hacer una variante para que trabajen en construcción.

Jessica se quedó estudiando los planos un momento, de vez en cuando asintiendo con la cabeza ante lo que veía. Tuvo que aprender algo de Peter después de 5 años.

-El consumo de energia se volveria mas eficiente, permitiendoles operar por periodos de tiempo mas largos- observo la castaña.

La preja tuvo que dejar su charla de lado al oir como una alerta de proximidad era accioada, no en forma violeta como si fuera un ataque, sino lento, avisando la llegada de un aliado.

-¡Hombre de las Arañas!- saludo en voz potente Thor mientras entraba a la sala. El dios nordico se detuvo un momento para saludar a Jessica.- Veo que no llevas tu uniforme- observo la deidad alver que Jessica se encontraba en ropas civiles.

-Hoy era mi dia libre, asi que decidi ponerme un tanto mas comoda- comento como si nada la castaña.

-¿Que te trae por aqui Thor?- cuestiono Peter a uno de sus mejores amigos.- Y, ¿por que hay ceniza en tu capa?- observo al ver el tan mal estado en el que se encontraba la roja capa del hijo de Odin.

-Me temo que la razon de mi visita no auguria nada bueno, viejo amigo- comento Thor en un tono un tanto cansado.- Me he encontrado con nobles guerreros que creiamos habian perecido hace 5 años, junto a la Araña de Escarlata y el Joven de las Arañas.

Fue notable como la postura de Peter se tenso ante la mencion de esos dos ultimos, y viendo a Thor con toda la intensidad del poder cosmico en su interior, lo cuestiono.- ¿Quienes eran exactamente?- mas que una pregunta, fue una orden.

-El estimado Capitan Rogers, La Bruja de Escarlata, la joven de nuestro viejo amigo Logan, La Capitana Marvel, el Coloso de Hierro, el joven Nova, la Antorcha, y como habia dicho antes, tu hermano y tu protegido- explicó Thor.

Peter apretaba los puños con tanta fuerza que estos empezaron a sangrar, aunque debido a que se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos el mismo no lo había notado.

Luego de lo que parecía una eternidad aquel que en algún momento llevó el título del Amistoso Vecino habló.

-Encuéntralos- dijo en tono de orden. Su expresión era completamente neutra.- Junto a cualquier otro que pueda estar por ahí. Quiero saberlo todo.

Thor simplemente asintió con la cabeza antes de salir del lugar, dejando a la pareja sola.

El silencio reino entre ambos por unos momentos, hasta que Jessica decidió ser la primera en hablar.

-¿Que crees tu que sean?- le pregunto Spiderwoman a su esposo.- ¿Clones, versiones alternativas de otra dimensión? Los Skrull quedan descartados.

-Eso es lo que voy a averiguar- dijo Peter mientras se ponía su máscara y salía del laboratorio. Tenía un destino en mente.

 **XXX**

Iron Man se estaba empezando a frustrar.

Desde ese incidente con la policía local decidió que lo mejor era pasar desaparecido, así que muy renuentemente se metió en el sistema de drenaje de la cuidad.

Si bien las coladeras de esta dimensión no estaban tan saturadas como en Nueva York, el aroma aún así era tan fuerte que lograba penetrar los filtros de aire que tenía instalada su armadura.

 _-Nota mental, no volverle a recordar a la araña sus dias en los que su traje apestaba a alcantarilla por semanas_ \- penso para si mismo el Avenger veterano.- _Juro que voy a desintegrar esta armadura si solo asi soy capaz de deshacerme de este hedor._

Si bien parecia que el Stark estaba camiando en circulos, el de hecho estaba buscando alguno de los multiples talleres privados que habia hecho en Nueva York a lo larfo de los años, aunque sin algun exito.

- **Aggghh** \- dando un gruñido que recordaria a cierto canadiense, Tony se encontro con otro callejon sin salida. **\- Es como si todo el sistema de drenaje hubiera sido remodelado desde cero. Pero esto es Nueva York, ¡aunque sea deberia de haber algunas de las tuberias que conducen hacia el Hudson!**

-La nueva ruta hacia el Hudson esta tres intercciones hacia atras, a la izquierda- comento una voz suave, pero con un acento marcado, un acento ruso.

Sin pensarlo mucho Tony ya tenia todas las armas de su armadura fijadas hacia la persona a su espalda, solo fue hasta dos palpitaciones despues que fnalmente se dio cuenta de quien era.

 **-¿Widow?-** cuestiono el magnate, levanto su mascara para mostrar su expresion perpleja ante su repentina aparicion, aunque tambien tenia que ver el nuevo traje que portaba.

Este era un traje negro pegado al cuerpo, como siempre dejando ver la escultural figura de la pelirroja, mas la chaqueta roja que tenia encima cambiaba un poco la imagen, pero habia algo que resaltaba sobre todo. Un simbolo en contorno negro que estaba ubicado al centro de su pecho.

El simbolo de una araña blanca.

Tony estuvo por cuestinarle el cambio de look, mas se vio interrumpido al sentir una violenta descarga electrica recorrerle por todo el traje.

-¡Aaaaaagggggghhhhhhh!- grito el multimillonario, antes de caer inconsciente.

-Eso fue facil- dijo un ser cuya cabeza parecia estar conformada enteramente de electricidad mientras portaba un traje verde de cuerpo completo parecido al de un buzo.

-Solo encargate de vigilarlo Dillon- dijo Widow de forma cortante, antes de acercar su Webware a su cara.- Aqui Rommanof, Dillon y yo capturamos a Tony Stark, repito: capturamos a Tony Stark.

Lo ultimo que Tony pudo ver con claridad era la expresion cruel de la pelirroja.

 **XxXxX**

 _Y corte._

 _Bueno bueno, les debo una disculpa por la tardanza. Es que simplemente tenía un bloqueo respecto a esta y otras historias._

 _Pero aún así...¡DEJEN DE ESTAR FREGANDO!_

 _Entiendo que quieran poco más de esta historia, ¡PERO NO POR ESO TIENEN QUE ANDAR COMENTANDO EN MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS PARA QUE ACTUALIZE!_

 _Ahora que saque eso de mi sistema, volvere a actualizar esta historia más seguido._

 _El traje de Black Widow está basado en el primero de Ultimate Jessica Drew, el de Electro en el mismo de la serie Spectacular Spider-Man._

 _Sin más que decir, nos vemos._


	7. Cara a Cara

**Spider-Island:**

-Agghh-

La cabeza de Tony se sentía completamente revuelta, no pudiendo visualizar lo que tenía en frente de él por el momento.

-Me alegra ver que has despertado Tony- comentó una voz muy conocida para el.

Poco a poco, todo empezó a ganar más enfoque y pudo ver un par de manchas a color.

Ahora que tenía cierto grado de conciencia, Tony se sentía más...liviano, como si solo tuviera tela encima suyo en lugar de su armadura.

Sus manos y pies estaban siendo retenidos por gruesas cadenas, evitando el movimiento en sus extremidades.

Cuando finalmente fue capaz de volver a ver con claridad, se sorprendió enormemente por lo que tenía en frente.

-¿Susan?- pregunto confundido.

Susan Storm(o al menos en su dimensión se seguía llamando así) estaba en frente de él. Su cabello estaba arreglado en una cola de caballo y tenía una bata de laboratorio, mientras estudiaba tranquilamente el casco de su armadura.

-De acuerdo Tony, ¿listo para las visitas?- comentó la rubia mientras dejaba el casco en una mesa adyacente, donde reposaban los demás componentes de su armadura.

En eso, unas enormes y pesadas puertas a la espalda de Sue se comenzaron a abrir, para que por estas entraran Spiderman flanqueado por Spiderwoman y un par de soldados.

-¿Peter?- pregunto el hombre incrédulo. Aún sin su armadura, Tony podía sentir el poder que exhibía Spiderman.- ¿Jessica?- pregunto ahora a Spiderwoman.

Por curioso que parezca, el traje de Jessica era muy similar al actual que ella misma portaba en su dimensión(ósea, el traje de Spiderwoman desde que empezó All-New All-Different) solo con la diferencia en que los colores se encontraban invertidos.

Ninguno de los dos individuos contestó alguna pregunta de Tony, y este se sentía un tanto incómodo el sentir la mirada penetrante de Peter sobre el.

-No es el- dijo con simpleza Peter.

Jessica y Susan se le quedaron viendo al castaño de manera un tanto sorprendida. Pero Peter tenía toda su atención puesta en Stark.

-¿Que?- pregunto Jessica.

-Las pruebas de sangre coinciden con las de Tony Stark, pero sus vitales son un tanto...distintos- dijo Susan por su parte.

Peter se acercó lentamente a Tony, hasta que ambos hombres quedaran cara a cara el uno contra el otro.

-Tú eres de los duplicados- dijo con calma, los lentes de su máscara dándole un aspecto siniestro.- Y vamos a averiguar el por qué estas aquí.

Sin decir más, Peter se empezó a marchar de la sala, no dándole una segunda mirada a Iron Man.

Jessica solo veía como su esposo desaparecía por el corredor, antes de ver a Susan.

-Lleva su armadura con el equipo técnico- le pidió a la rubia.

-No te preocupes Jess- Lo desestimó Susan.- Vamos a hackear su base de datos interna y veremos de dónde viene- le prometio.

Viendo que ya no tenía nada más que hacer, Jessica procedió a retirarse también.

Pronto, incluso Susan se marchó, dejando a Tony solo en esa cámara.

 **XXX**

 **Devuelta al 616:**

-Los encontraste- dijo impresionado Amadeus Cho.

El nuevo Hulk junto al resto del equipo científico estaban viendo una proyección holografica en la sección de Peter del laboratorio que proveyó SHIELD.

-Y todos se encuentran en la misma dimensión paralela- comentó el castaño un tanto tenso. El aún tenía presentes las palabras de Anya en su mente, así que no tenía mucho tiempo para relajarse.

-Y ahora, ¿como llegamos ahí?- pregunto Sam Wilson parado cerca de una pared de la recámara.

-No lo haremos- le contestó la araña al tercer portador del manto del Capitán America.- Los traeremos aquí.

-Y así no nos arriesgamos a una posible guerra interdimensional, bien- dijo con aprobación Blue Marvel, antes de poner una expresión de conflicto en su rostro.- Pero sigue el mismo problema, ¿como lo haremos?

-Con esto- esta vez dijo Riri, cambiando las lecturas de energía que se mostraban para esta vez mostrar una máquina que todos en la habitación reconocieron.

-¿La máquina del tiempo de Doom?- pregunto el Hank McKoy más adulto un tanto escéptico.

-Podría funcionar- dijo el Rey de Wakanda, viendo los planos detenidamente.- Con un par de modificaciones podríamos hacerla capaz de los viajes inter-dimensionales de una forma segura, y extraer a todos aquellos ajenos a esa dimensión, sin alterar para nada el orden natural de ese mundo.

-Suena como un buen plan- concordó Riri.

-Entonces tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer- dijo Peter mientras se levantaba de su silla.- Manos a la obra gente, que el Geek Squad salvara el día.

-No nos vamos a llamar así- dijo el joven Hank McKoy de manera exasperada.

 **XXX**

En una azotea de la nueva dimensión, cierto Rey veía la luna fijamente, no dándole mucha importancia a la persona que iba acercando por detrás.

-Hermosa, ¿no es así?- le pregunto a nadie en particular.

-¿La rodaja extra-grande de queso en el cielo o la forma en que tus ojos parecen tratar de quemarla?- pregunto de manera casual Deadpool, parándose justo al lado de Namor.

Decidiendo que era mejor ir al grano de esta reunión que gritarle al bufón a un lado suyo, el Atlante fue directo al asunto.

-Que bueno que nos encontramos- le comentó de manera para nada amistosa o cordial a Deadpool.- Si fuera por mí ni siquiera estarías aquí, pero Stark no me dio muchas opciones. ¿Finalmente te nos unirás o seguirás siendo un mercenario que ambos bandos pueden contratar?

-Los negocios ya son lo que eran antes- comentó Deadpool.- Cada vez hay menos gente que necesita una bala en su cabeza. Además cada vez me cazan peor. ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que conseguir una chimichanga decente cuando tu cara pasa en los boletines de "Se Busca" tan a diario?

-Después de tantas negativas, ¿que te hizo cambiar de opinión?- pregunto Namor, sabiendo que esa no podía ser toda la verdad.

Por un momento Wade no dijo nada, para gran sorpresa de Namor, y solo se dedicó a observar la luna, el brillo de esta misma reflejándose en los lentes de su máscara.

-Lo hicieron personal- fue lo que contestó finalmente el Mercenario Bocazas.

 **XXX**

 _Y corte._

 _Bueno bueno, finalmente el Peter Parker de este universo se encontró con Iron Man del 616, y supo de inmediato que no se trataba de él._

 _Los científicos del 616 se ponen en marcha para crear su propio portal, y Peter está tomando las riendas del proyecto._

 _¿Acaso veremos que es esto personal que Wade mencionó? Quien sabe._

 _Bueno, hasta la próxima gente, espero y hayan disfrutado este capítulo._


End file.
